Super Smash Bros. Revolution
Super Smash Bros. Revolution (also called SSBR, SSB5 or Smash Revolution) is a fighting game developed by Namco Bandai, Sora Ltd., Platinum Games and published by Nintendo for the Ultra Gem and for Ninten-Tablet. The exact date of release of the game is unknown, but we know that this game came out somewhere in 2019. The album is the fifth installment of the fighting game series Super Smash Brothers, and the first game of the two new Nintendo consoles the Ultra Gem (console) and the Ninten-Tablet (handbells looks a bit like an ipad), two consoles have been sold early in 2019. In this game, even if a lot of new Gameplay characteristics are present, which can radically change the course of a fight, but the main new is in the roster : The game could also call Super Smash Bros. Forgotten Party, because the Characters Roster count a lots of characters from forgot/exclusively in Japan Nintendo series (For example : Lip from Panel de Pon, Sakuramaru from Sakura Samurai : Art of the Sword, Vince from Art Acadeand other co Gameplay This installment keeps the same game mechanics as Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U, especially the Wii U in terms of graphics. The speed in the fights has confirmed to be the same speed as that of Super Smash Bros. Melee, making them more competitive fights. The elements that made the success of the previous installment are back, like the Final Smash move, which debuted in Brawl. This is a very strong move (the strongest of the game) that is given to the character who will break the "Smash Ball", a ball with the symbol of Super Smash Bros. above which floats across the top of the stage. The propel jumping, which is to jump over a wall, and use the wall to jump higher is also back, who made his debut in Melee. The main new is the gameplay Revolution move. This is a special move, much like the Final Smash, but less powerful. Moreover, it does not require the Smash Ball for it. In dealing damage to opponents and receiving, the player fills his "Smash Meter" bar below the percentage box of his character. It is only once the bar is full that the player can use his Revolution move. The Revolution move can be actived or desactived in the battle rules. Another new gameplay feature is the equipment cards. An equipment card, when it is associated with a character, gives the character power bonus, speed bonus, or other things. The card belongs to a rarity class, and rarity is represented by a number of stars (1-4). This means that the card has more stars, the card is more powerful and rare. The cards can be unlock by various means. For example, you can buy them in the Smash Shop, or earn the more rare cards in some online challenges (the "seasons") against other people in the world. Also, attacks customizations from Super Smash Bros. 4 are back, but now each newcomers have 3 character customizations for each special attack, and veterans have a second set of special attacks that can be unlocked with amiibo figurine of the character. In addition, many veterans had their(s) moveset completely remixed, like Dr. Mario, Palutena, Megaman and others. Characters Mario Universe: # Mario # Luigi # Peach # Toad # Rosalina # Bowser Yoshi Universe: # Yoshi # Birdo # Kamek Wario Universe: # Wario # Waluigi # Ashley DK Universe: # Donkey Kong # Diddy Kong # King K. Rool # Pauline Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Amiibo-compatible games